


Game Night

by Gwritesforfun



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: 80's hair bands because that's how I roll, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Games, Jealousy, female rocker chicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwritesforfun/pseuds/Gwritesforfun
Summary: Zoey and her friends have a game night.  Shenanigans, songs, jealousy and kisses occur.
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is bananas and I wrote in an hour so sorry if it sucks. 
> 
> Songs are:
> 
> 1) I Ran by A Flock of Seagulls  
> 2) Love is a Battlefield by the queen Pat Benatar  
> 3) When I Look Into Your Eyes by Firehouse  
> 4) Talk Dirty to Me by Poison

Zoey answered the door to her house to find the usual crew standing there.

“What up Zo! It’s game night!” Tobin shouted as he entered, a six-pack of beer in his hand.

“Hi babe. Good to see you.” Mo air-kissed Zoey on both cheeks, and presented a plate of homemade cookies.

Leif followed in with a nonchalant “hey,” looking bored as usual.

Max smiled at Zoey as he crossed the threshold. “Hey. Good to see you. I feel like it’s been ages.” He gave her a hug and she almost melted. Because, you see, Zoey had a problem. That problem was a big old crush on Max. But he always seemed uninterested.

Zoey also had a second problem. And his name was Simon. Her roommate, who happened to be in love with her. She knew this because he sang her heart songs on the regular, and, quite frankly, it was getting to be annoying.

When Zoey discovered her powers, she decided not to tell anyone, for the sheer fact that they would think she was insane. A super power where you hear people’s inner thoughts through song? Ridiculous. Insane. Commit her to a psych unit crazy.

It did help with game night though. Everyone thought she was really good at charades and pictionary, but the truth is, the answers were usually given away via song. They were usually themed to a decade or genre. She was curious to see how this night went.

They drew names for partners, and Zoey ended up with Max. Leif and Simon were together; Mo and Tobin reluctantly agreed to pair up, mostly because they had no choice. Pictionary was first. Mo went up to the whiteboard and pulled a card. He started drawing, and Tobin began to guess.

“Birds. Crows. Crows eating roadkill.”

“No.” Mo rolled his eyes.

“Swans, a pigeon, pigeons flying.”

Zoey heard music, and Mo began to sing and dance, twirling around the room.

_I walk along the avenue  
I never thought I'd meet a girl like you  
Meet a girl like you  
With auburn hair and tawny eyes  
The kind of eyes that hypnotize me through  
Hypnotize me through  
And I ran  
I ran so far away  
I just ran  
I ran all night and day  
I couldn't get away_

Zoey leaned over to Max. “I know it.”

Tobin continued to guess. “Carrier pigeon.”

“STOP WITH THE DAMN PIGEONS TOBIN.” Mo looked exasperated.

The timer buzzed, and Zoey raised her hand quickly. “I know it. A flock of seagulls!”

Mo sighed. “Yes, Zoey is correct again. You suck at this Tobin. Point for Zoey and Max.”

Simon and Leif were up next. Leif stood at the board, and looked puzzled as he pulled a card. He thought for a minute, and Zoey could see the moment the lightbulb went off in his head. The timer started, and Leif began to draw furiously.

Within a few seconds, Simon guessed the clue for nails on a chalkboard, because Leif was an excellent artist. 

“Our turn.” Max winked at Zoey as he stood up. He was going to be the death of her.

He took a card, and smiled at Zoey. This was going to be an easy one for her. He drew a big rectangle, and tiny stick figures. Zoey was very confused.

“Foosball? Soccer?”

Max drew tiny weapons but Zoey was still confused. Until…

_We are strong  
No one can tell us we're wrong  
Searching our hearts for so long  
Both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield_

It took her a second (mostly because she was staring at Max’s mouth, which was moving, and she enjoyed it immensely) before she blurted out “battlefield!”

Everyone else groaned as Max pumped his fist in the air, and picked Zoey up, giving her a big hug. 

“Why are you two so good at this?” Tobin looked amused.

“I can guess why.” Simon had daggers in his eyes as he walked towards the kitchen.

Zoey sighed, and followed him in.

Simon was sitting at the kitchen table, sullen look on his face.

“What the fuck is your problem?”

“What’s my problem?” Simon was furious at this point. “We’ve lived together for a year, as no more than friends, and you can’t figure it out, can you?”

He stood up, and placed his hands on the table, looking into Zoey’s eyes. 

Oh, shit. Not another song.

_I see forever when I look in your eyes  
You're all I ever wanted  
I always want you to be mine  
Let's make a promise till the end of time  
We'll always be together  
And our love will never die  
So here we are face to face  
And heart to heart  
I want you to know we will  
Never be apart  
Now I believe that wishes can come true  
'Cause I see my whole world  
I see only you  
When I look into your eyes  
I can see how much I love you  
And it makes me realize  
When I look into your eyes  
I see all my dreams come true  
When I look into your eyes_

He looked so sad as he danced around the kitchen, solemnly singing.

In the other room, Zoey could tell their friends were whispering. Until Max’s voice punctuated the air, crystal clear. 

_You know I never  
I never seen you look so good  
You never act the way you should  
But I like it  
And I know you like it too  
The way that I want you  
I gotta have you  
Oh yes, I do  
I never  
I never ever stay out late  
You know that I can hardly wait  
Just to see you  
And I know you cannot wait  
Wait to see me too  
I gotta touch you  
'Cause baby we'll be  
At the drive-in  
In the old man's Ford  
Behind the bushes  
'Til I'm screaming for more  
Down the basement  
Lock the cellar door  
And baby  
Talk dirty to me_

Zoey peeked her head out, and Max was definitely singing. To her. Max was singing a very obvious song to her. Maybe Zoey misconstrued his feelings. It wouldn’t be the first time she was emotionally avoidant. Or oblivious, to be more specific.

He was dancing around the living room, performing a push-up off of the mantle as he threw her a smoldering gaze.

Well, fuck, now Zoey had another problem.

She looked back at Simon, who was still singing, practically in tears. 

_When I look into your eyes  
I can see how much I love you  
And it makes me realize  
When I look into your eyes  
I see all my dreams come true  
When I look into your eyes  
I've looked for you all of my life  
Now that I've found you  
We will never say goodbye  
I can't stop this feeling  
There's nothing I can do  
'Cause I see everything when I look at you._

He stopped, and a flash of anger dashed across his face.

“I know you like Max, and it’s obvious he likes you too.” His tone was curt. “You should just date him and break my heart forever.”

With that, he walked out of the kitchen, and through the living room, slamming his bedroom door behind him.

“What the fuck?” Mo was looking at Zoey curiously.

Zoey was about to answer Mo when the music started up again, Max wiggling his butt as he jumped on the couch.

_You know I call you  
I call you on the telephone  
I'm only hoping that you're home  
So I can hear you  
When you say those words to me  
And whisper so softly  
I gotta hear you  
'Cause baby we'll be  
At the drive-in  
In the old man's Ford  
Behind the bushes  
'Til I'm screaming for more  
Down the basement  
Lock the cellar door  
And baby  
Talk dirty to me_

He ended with a flourish, panting and sweaty as he sat back down in his chair, oblivious to the show he just put on for Zoey.

“Earth to Zoey.” Max’s voice rang out.

“Um, Max, can I talk to you? Alone?” She gestured to the back porch.

“O...kay…” Max looked confused as he followed her outside. 

When they reached the back porch, Zoey leaned against the screened window. She steeled herself for a moment.

“Simon and I had a fight.”

“I could tell. About what?”

“He is jealous. Of you.” Zoey poked Max in the chest as she said this, punctuating each word.

“Of me?”

“Because,” Zoey took a deep breath. “I have a big crush on you. Simon has a big crush on me. So you see the problem. He thinks I should date you because apparently he thinks you like me back.”

Max was silent for what felt like forever.

“What if he’s not wrong?”

Zoey gazed up at him. “Not wrong about what?”

Max laughed. “Me liking you, you big dope. I’ve had a huge crush on you for a long time, but I never assumed you would reciprocate my feelings. So maybe you should date me.”

She closed the distance between them, deepening the kiss immediately as Max responded hungrily. She broke the kiss, and Max whimpered.

“Stay right there.”

Zoey walked out into the living room. “Okay everyone, game night is over, thanks for coming, see you next time, bye!” 

“But I didn’t even get to finish my beer,” Tobin objected as Zoey shooed him out the door. Mo gave her a knowing smile.

Game night was officially over, but her night was just beginning.


End file.
